Jaune Wick
by Diego Silver
Summary: He only wanted peace, to mourn, nobody let him have that... so in return he will give hell to everything.


A black night is in, drops of water and a radio was speaking, softly and caring for the people that hear him

-_It looks like the storm has passed, Vale had a 7 inches of rain last night, high winds and flooding in some areas, it even left some Valeans stranded -_

A helicopter was heard lightly interrupting the voice but he continue speaking

_-City crews still working this morning-_

Then a small part of a building was showed it had some crates and it looked dirty like it was there for a long time

The city could be watched in the background wit the Beacon Tower in his full sight

_-Good News is today should be sunny with highs in the low 60s-_

Then a black car appeared and it crashed unceremoniously in the side of the building

The car looked damaged, even more than the crash did, the windshield was in pieces and it had bullet holes everywhere

Then the door opened and a clearly hurt Jaune Arc crumbled to the ground holding his side bleeding

His hair was darker with a few grey points showing a little of age, and a dark blonde beard, he was wearing a black suit, black shirt, a black tie and black shoes

He was stumbling and finally he landed on the side of the car sitting in pain, the radio guy still talking

_-Relentless weather these past few week, so get out there, enjoy the sun, go to the park, get outside if you can, because it's not gonna last long-_

Finally the voice was quiet leaving only Jaune

His hand was shaking from the pain and it was covered in his blood

He was losing the color on his face and he was breathing hard from the exhaustion and the blood loss

With all of his strength he pulled his scroll from the pocket in his jacket and put a video covering the screen with a few bloody touches

The video showed a woman in the beach, looking at the ocean and relaxing

She had Black hair with the tips colored in red, she was wearing a dark red jacket, black jeans and brown winter boots

She then turned to the camera and smiled at the person recording the video, Silver eyes showing a bright care and love, Ruby Rose was extremely happy

Jaune looked at the face of Ruby with regret and pain... this time it wasn't the injuries he had

-_What are you doing Jaune?-_ asked a smiling Ruby

-_Looking at you_\- responded the Jaune in the recording with happiness in his voice

Jaune couldn't keep his tears anymore and started to cry, while at the same time he was passing out

-_Come here_\- said Ruby laughing a little

Then Ruby and Jaune embraced in a loving kiss, a display of a deep and uncountable love and care

...

Jaune started to lose conciseness and with his final strengths finally gone he closed his eyes passing out while the Ruby from the recording asked him laughing

-_Are you still filming?_-

Then finally Darkness...

.

.

.

.

.

The beeping sound of a alarm clock has heard

6:00 am

A annoyed Jaune reached and turned the alarm off

He was still in his bed, his bedroom was large painted in white, some red couches and a large window showing the view of the Emerald Forest and a painting of the Rose emblem along with the Arc emblem but this emblem was black, not gold

Jaune with annoyance, sat in his bed and got up

He was walking down his house, crossing the stairs and showing a really beautiful living room filled with a white table, white couches with red pillows, a large stand filled with some sculptures and portraits, the floor was made of wood

Jaune went to his kitchen passing by a lot of portraits of Ruby and himself, a picture of their wedding, one of them at the beach and the other of them kissing lovingly

He grabbed the coffee showing the silver wedding ring on his hand

He grabbed his mug and put some coffee in it, he then lift it and it showed that at the side of his mug it was a smaller cup with a rose in it.

Jaune closed his eyes with a tired expression... memories getting to him

The day he met her... their firsts dates... the proposal... a kiss.

He was now in his bathroom, leaning in his sink looking at himself in a mirror, another sink was at his right with a mirror empty, that sink had some beauty products in it, they looked that they had little to no use, and some of them where new

He leaned more and watched the water flow in the sink

Another memory... The kiss... the kiss.

He looked at the reflection in the mirror, a man that lost all he had

The memory... The lake... she fell to the ground... the people came to help her...

Another one... the one he didn't want to live again... The hospital... the look on the doctors face... she was in a bed... roses in her side... He kissed her forehead... The doctor left the room... a long beep... loneliness... sorrow... p...pain.

He was now in his bed again, dressed in black, this was the day

He had a necklace in his hands, a silver rose, the silver rose he had recovered for her... "_Just an anniversary..._"

He put the necklace in the nightstand and grabbed his scroll leaving

Jaune got in his car, a black sports car and leave his house to attend the worst day of his life, and to top it all of, it was raining outside

.

.

.

.

.

A rainy day, how fitting for a funeral

Lots of people in the graveyard, the one in front of the coffin was the one suffering the most, he was one of the multiple black umbrellas there the signal was given, and the body of the one person that he loved the most in all of his damn life... was underground... his wife... Dead

He got a pat on his shoulder from a black haired man with a cross on his neck and stunning red eyes, his expression showed the hours of no sleep

Another from a blonde man, blue eyes and a beard much lighter in color his eyes showed sadness, a few tears

He just nodded to both men and they left him alone

Some faces were talking a little behind him, Red hair, Black hair with cat ears, Orange hair, White hair, Long Blonde hair, black with pink hair... he didn't knew all of these people, and they barely knew him... the only thing that they know of him it's that she was her wife... so he just stared at the ground, he sensed that all of the people were walking away so he started to walk away to his car

In the distance a lone man holding a umbrella, watched him leave and he walked to him

Jaune saw his face then, a man with Orange hair and green eyes, holding a cane in his left hand and the umbrella in the right

-_It's been a while-_ said Roman Torchwick with melancholy in his voice

-_My condolences... How're you holding up?-_ asked the man with concern in his voice

Jaune responded with honesty and sadness

-_I keep asking "Why her?"-_ he was broken

Roman shakes his head and tells him

-_There's no rhyme or reason to this life, it's days like today scattered among the rest- _

Jaune looks at him with exhaustion

-_Are you sure?-_ he asks the man

Roman just looks at him and says

-_Don't blame yourself- _

Jaune now a little concerned asks him

-_What are you really doing here Roman?-_

Roman smiles with sadness and says with the truth

-_Just checkin' up on an old friend- _

Jaune nods and Roman shakes his hand

_-Goodbye Jaune- _says Roman and then he leaves leaving Jaune alone again watching the rain fall.

.

.

.

.

.

He was in his house again, some of the people in the funeral where there, drinking some wine, telling stories about Ruby, friendships of her, 3 of them if he was right were part of her family, none of them was a person Jaune knew exactly

A lot of people went to him and gave him their condolences, others gave him a hug and told him how much of a good person her wife was... he knew that already

He just did his best smile and nodded.

After 2 hours he was alone again, cleaning the house of the dishes in the living room and placing the wine bottle in the kitchen... alone.

Until he heard the doorbell

Confusion hit his face as he went to the door

When he opened the door he found a deliver lady

-_Jaune Wick?- _asked the lady to him

He nodded

-_Yes-_

She gave him a pen and a deliver check

-_Sign here, please-_

He grabbed the pen and signed the paper giving it to the lady... except for the pen

He was still holding it as his hand went down

The lady said with confusion of not receiving the pen

-_And the pen-_

Jaune looked at her with a little surprise and ashamed he gave the pen back to her

-_Sorry_-

The lady smiled at him and put a plastic case inside the house next to him

-_Here you go, Good night_-

Jaune smiled back and said a little "_Thanks_"

and with that she left

He grabbed the case and went to the leaving room, putting it on the floor, noticing a small corgi puppy inside waving her tail at him in a happy fashion

Jaune was really confused, he noticed a small letter in the top of the case near the handle

He grabbed the letter and open it noticing a very familiar Rose Symbol in it

With a little fear and more confusion he started to read the letter

"**_Jaune, I'm sorry, _**

**_I can't be there for you, _**

**_But you still need something, someone, to love. _**

**_So start with this. Because the car doesn't count. _**

**_I love you, Jaune. _**

**_This illness has loomed over us for a long time_**

**_And now that I have found my peace, find yours. _**

**_Until that day, your best friend, Ruby._**"

He couldn't keep his tears back, and with quiet sobs he put the letter down for a moment and then bring it to his mouth and he gave it a kiss, he could hear her voice in the letter, her sweet voice...

The little Corgi watched the man behind the little metal bars and put herself in a cute position while looking at him trying to ease his pain

After a few seconds, Jaune gained back his composure and looked at the puppy, he opened the case and with carefulness grabbed the little being in his hands

Petting it a little he checked the collar and saw that it was a tiny silver rose

Getting the message in the moment he said with irony and a laugh

-_Rose... of course-_

He smiled and pet the dog with care

.

.

.

.

.

After an hour Jaune and Rose were ready to head to bed, he watched as the small dog climbed to his bed and waited for him to rest

Jaune then grabbed a few pillows and a bed sheet and put it besides his bed making a kinda bed for Rose

Jaune then looked at the small corgi and told her with his eyes to try it

Rose only looked at him not wanting to get off his bed

_-Come on-_ said Jaune taking the Corgi with precaution and putting it in the bed

Rose only watched with a small pout and doggy eyes as his new owner went to sleep without her

Jaune smiled at the dog and turned the lights off finally going to rest after one hell of a day

.

.

.

.

.

It was finally morning and Rose knew it well she jumped to the bed of his new friend and started to lick his face to wake him up

Jaune a little stunned and surprised for the way he was woken up only said to the corgi

-_I'm up, i'm up hehe_-

Then the alarm went off

Jaune smiled and put the small dog in his lap, he then turned the alarm off and went to start the day

He looked at the window to see if any Grimm was nearby in the forest,

He saw what it looked to be a tiny deathstalker on the far of the forest

So practically no problem, he walked to the front of his house to see if anything was wrong just for precaution and then he saw Rose running to the outside

With worried look he called for the puppy

_\- HEY-_

then he looked as the puppy did his necessities

_-Oh... Right-_ then Rose came back to the house running happily

Jaune walked to the kitchen being followed by Rose that watched with wonder everything in the gigantic house

Jaune then grabbed his mug and put coffee in it and felt that Rose was jumping in his leg

_-What do you want?-_ asked Jaune confused and then Rose only whined a little

He was confused until he got an idea

He grabbed the Pumpkin Pete box and a integral Cereal box, grabbed 2 bowls and in one he put the Pumpkin Pete, the other had the integral, he then put milk in the bowls and he gave Rose the integral

Rose jumped happily at the food and with her tail wiggling around she ate

Jaune smiled at her new companion and said

_-We'll grab you some kibble later-_

She only stick her tongue in a happy expression

Jaune smiled and sat to eat his own bowl.

After they both had breakfast, Jaune went and changed his clothes, a gray shirt, a brown leather jacket, black jeans and black boots

He then grabbed the keys of his car and went to the garage with Rose running behind him... well more like jumping her way behind him in excitement

He opened the door of the car and with a fast jump Rose was already inside positioning herself in the passenger seat moving her tail happily

Jaune then started the car and looked at Rose

He just petted the cute animal

after that he opened the garage door and left the house with Rose

.

.

.

.

.

Driving always felt natural to him, after all his driving was one of the few things that always made him feel calm... well at least when he was concentrated doing "things"...

"No... don't think about it... not now"

Jaune kept driving going to nowhere in particular, Rose was just chilling in the passenger seat, Jaune looked at the road with nostalgia and then he heard a beeping, looking at the console of the car he noticed that he was low on dust fuel.

_-...right...-_

He forgot to put fuel on the car yesterday, sighing he just looked for a gas station and noticed the sign he then pulled over, Rose noticing the lack of movement on the car started to look around to see where her master had taken her, Jaune petted the little corgi and told her

_-stay calm, i'll be back in a moment-_

Rose then saw as her owner exited the car, like a good dog she went to the window and looked after him.

After that Jaune went to put some lien in the machine and then started to put Dust fuel in his car.

He then heard a loud noise coming to the station, it was some Rap music that he didn't know or cared about, the car pulled over the station and 3 young men came out of it, the music finally stopping, two were speaking in a language he hadn't heard in a long time Classic Atlasean, the three had really bad accents so he just assumed one of three things, 1 they were drunk so the words were sloppy, 2 they were learning the language and they were practicing in each other, 3 they were both Atlasean and Valean and spoke only one of those well.

Jaune stopped analyzing and concentrated on the task of his fuel, not noticing that one of the guys was watching with interest his car, his grey eyes sharp and naive, he was having a little smoke and with a smug smile approach his car

_-Nice Ride-_

Said that young man to Jaune while sipping the smoke from his cigarette, Jaune turned and looked at him, finally the machine ended his task and his car was ready to go, he noticed the grey hair on the young man and the leather jacket with a few cigarette burns, but also he noticed the smugness on his grey eyes, this kid was a prick no doubt.

_-Arcadian, Boss 429-_

The guy admired the car, Jaune had to give it to him, the kid knew of cars

_-Is she a 70?- _

Asked the guy

_-69- _answered Jaune with calm

The guy nodded and smiled still looking at the car with admiration and a little desire

_-A beautiful car- _he complimented with a smile taking another sip of his cigarette

Jaune nodded to him in agreement and politely said

-_Thanks_-

He was going to enter his car when he heard the guy asking something again

-_How much?-_

... he must have heard wrong so Jaune asked

-_Excuse me?-_

The kid just looked at him with determination and said again

-_How much for the car?-_

Yeah he didn't misheard the guy, Jaune only glanced at the guy for a second before saying

_-She's not for sale-_

Jaune then entered his car and watched Rose jump to him in excitement, he then put Rose again on the passenger seat and then he noticed the guy approaching the passenger seat window, the guy with a calm smile looked at Rose and pet her, Rose only looked at the guy with curiosity while she was being pet

_-Oh, i love dogs...-_ said the grey haired guy and then he spoke in Classic Atlasean

_-У всего есть своя цена (Everything's got a price bitch)-_ Said him in a smug tone, he didn't notice one of his friends was approaching him, but what the guy didn't expect was Jaune to respond

_-не все сука (not everything, bitch)-_ responded Jaune in a low tone and after that all of the bravado and smugness of the guy fell apart, he glanced angrily at Jaune and before he could say something more the guy's friend came and took him by the shoulder telling him with a stare to leave him, then the guy's friend, a orange haired guy told him in a calm manner

_-Have a good day sir-_

Jaune nodded and started his car leaving the gas station behind and going somewhere were he could blow off some annoyance.

_**Note from the author**_

_**You know after a lot of thinking i decided to make this story a full fanfic instead of a long one shot thing, i have a lot of ideas with this crossover and well not everything from the movie will be adapted here, i will make changes like adding Grimm to the mix, in the end this story takes place in Remnant so now that i told you that, with the 9 members band story i have something to say, SUNDAY 5TH OF JULY OF 2020 WILL BE THE DAY WERE I POST THE LAST CHAPTER, i know it had been a long time coming but i had issues with things like depression and missing docs of the chapter, but finally i will end the story that practically made my love for writing as big as it is today, so be sure to be ready for it and with nothing left to say i say farewell guys and see ya all later**_

_**Diego Silver**_


End file.
